Kids In The Dark
by the-worlds-mental
Summary: ""Everyone knows of my name, it's nice knowing someone doesn't know who I am, so no I'm not going to tell you," I went to walk away but turned around again to mimic his smirk "Also, doesn't it just irk you that I know something you don't?"" On the Ark they were strangers, but on the ground anything is possible. BellamyXOC
1. Take A Breath And Let The Rest Come Easy

**This is a new story of mine. I've had this idea in my head for a while and wanted to share it! Hope you all enjoy it!**

~100~

I awoke to the screaming of kids all around me. My head snapped up when my door harshly banged open to reveal two guards.

"Prisoner 324, turn around and face the wall." One of them ordered me gruffly.

"Fine," I scrabbled to my feet rolling my eyes but did as they said. I had learned that it was futile to fight them. "I think you need to check your calendars though, I don't turn 18 for almost a year."

The guard just ignored me "Hold out your arm."

I sent them a confused look as they grabbed my left arm strapping a metal bracelet thing to my arm, inserting 6 small pillars into my arm causing me to wrench my arm out of their grasp "Ouch! What the hell is your problem?" I then looked down at the band curiously. "What is this for anyway?"

The guard ignored me again (so freaking annoying) one grabbing each side of my arms and dragged me out of the skybox and into the crowds of teenagers being ushered out of their cells. What the hell was happening?

My gaze scanned the crowd, when I found who I was looking for I struggled in the guards arms. "Jasper!" I screamed, finally pulling out of their grasp, running full force into my friend.

I looked up at him as he pulled me close "Jasper, what the hell is going on?"

"Lo," He leaned back from my embrace, grabbing the top of my arms "They're sending us to the ground."

I recoiled slightly "What?"

"They're sending us to Earth," and with that he was ripped away from me by the guards, pushing us all to the direction of what I assumed was the ship we would be going on.

They were sending us to Earth?

Great we're all going to die.

~100~

I think I was on the second level of the drop ship, Jasper and Monty were on either side of me. I grabbed Jasper's hand as we hit a rough patch. The atmosphere.

Chancellor Jaha suddenly appeared on the screen "Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." I scoffed at this.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells!" I heard someone call out to the dark boy on the other side of the ship causing others to agree with him.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years.-"

I was distracted from Chancellor Dickwad by cheering from others around me "Spacewalk bandit strikes again!"

"Go, Finn!"

I saw the spacewalker, who was locked up for losing a month's worth of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk, float over to the Chancellors son "Your dad floated me, after all." He joked.

Wells looked at him seriously "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy."

A couple of others started to undo their seatbelts to follow the spacewalker. The blonde girl seated next to Wells glared at them "Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live."

I shook my head at them turning back to Monty and Jasper "So," I started, grinning at both of them "Do you reckon they have moonshine on Earth?"

They both laughed at me "I'm sure I can cook some up somehow," Monty grinned slapping my shoulder

I smiled widely back at him "You've always got my back don't you, Mon?"

He shrugged "I learnt early that it was easier to indulge in your thoughts than go against them,"

I sent him a playful glare as Jasper joined in "Yeah, gotta protect the munchkin from doing something stupid right?"

"Remind me why I'm friends with either one of you?"

Jasper went to answer me but was cut off by our harsh landing. Everyone started to mutter and scream as the impact took out all the lights

"Listen. No machine hum." Monty commented.

I listened carefully. He was right. "Whoa. That's a first." Jasper answered.

I quickly undid my seatbelt, running to the ladder, making my way to the drop ships doors, Jasper and Monty right behind me.

"No!" The blonde girl called out as someone went to open the doors. "No. We can't just open the doors."

A dark haired man in a guards uniform pushed his way to the front, his uniform caused me to look at him warily. Why did they send a guard with us? "Hey, just back it up, guys."

"Stop." Blonde chick spoke again, "The air could be toxic."

I snorted slightly, causing her to turn to me and Jasper hit my shoulder, telling me to keep my mouth shut "Sorry, but if the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway."

The guard dude nodded at me "She's right."

"Bellamy?" A girl called out, climbing from the ladder, moving towards the guard dude.

He grinned at her brightly "My God, look how big you are!"

She gave him a huge hug before noticing his guard uniform "What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?"

He shook his head "I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you."

Blonde chick sent him a look "Where's your wristband?"

The other girl sent her a fierce look "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Brother? No one has a brother.

Someone spoke my thoughts before another called out "That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." Octavia leapt forward to attack the chick that spoke.

Woah touchy.

Her brother Bellamy held her back "Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

She stopped struggling "Yeah? Like what?"

He sent her a grin, pushing the button to the door "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years."

The light was blinding, I smelt it before I could see it… it smelt like home.

Octavia smiled back at her brother before stepping out and screaming "We're back, bitches!"

Many of the other prisoners screamed too, running out of the drop ship. I stepped out, looking around amazed, I caught Jasper's eye as he grinned at me, then pulled me out into the trees.

Jasper and I made our way over to Finn, Wells and the Blonde chick (I should probably learn her name…)

"Where'd you learn to do that? Your father." I heard Wells say as we approached.

Finn looked down at blonde chicks drawing "Ah, cool, a map."

Jasper smiled at them friendlily "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."

But Wells got all up in his face. "You mind?"

Jasper shot his hands up "Woah,"

I glared at Wells, pushing in front of Jasper to defend him "Hey, Chancellor Boy, Hands off him."

Wells sent me a look like he could take me. Hey, I may be small, but I can pack a punch alright? "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."

Bellamy and Octavia made their way over to us. "We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy asked him.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father." It flew out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Jasper pulled me back out of the crossfire as Bellamy continued "What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?"

Blonde girl spoke up "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Wow that chick could talk.

Bellamy smirked at her "I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

Many shouted in agreement

Wells glared at him "You're not listening. We all need to go."

Murphy, a guy that I recognized from my time I the sky box stepped forward. "Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth."

Wells rolled his eyes "Think that's funny?"

They all got up into each other's faces before Murphy and his right hand man hit Wells in the back of his leg, causing him to limp.

Finn suddenly jumped in between them "Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Octavia stepped forward smirking at Finn "Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next." Oh dear god.

"Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Finn asked the blonde girl.

"Right now. We'll be back tomorrow with food." She told Wells.

Wells looked angry about being left behind "How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?"

Finn looked around before grabbing Jasper and Monty "Four of us." He then nodded to me "And firecracker over here." Really? "Can we go now?"

Octavia came over to us "Sounds like a party. Make it six."

Bellamy glared at her "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

She just shrugged him off "Going for a walk."

I just turned to them, cutting off their bickering "She can have my spot. I'm not going."

Jasper and Monty gave me an identical outraged look "What?" Jasper burst "No way, Lo, you're coming."

I rolled my eyes at him "You're not my father, Jasper, and I'm not doing anything that Chancellor Jackass has told us to do, I'm sorry." He sent me a look and I sighed moving closer to him, grabbing his shoulder "I'll be here when you get back okay?"

He shook his head at me but agreed, leaving with the group.

I turned to find Bellamy standing behind me with his arms crossed, smirking at me.

I glared at him "What do you want?"

He just shrugged "Guess it's just us left, 'Firecracker'" he quoted Finn.

I gave him my best sarcastic smile "No, it's just you, Blake." And then shouldered past him.

"You remembered my last name?" he called after me. I knew he was smirking but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking around.

What a freaking jerk.

~100~

After a while of exploring the woods close by I walked back to the camp to find everyone gathered around a fire, a whole bunch of wristbands were in a pile on the floor. They were taking them off.

"Who's next?" Bellamy called out. Of course he was the one behind all of this.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells called out angrily.

I moved forward to hear the conversation better "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

Wells shook his head in disgust. "It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

Bellamy rolled his eyes "That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?"

The delinquents yelled back "Yeah!"

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own," he was kind of right… "And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Bellamy threw his arms out gesturing to everyone around him "My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." …and Bellamy had a point too…

Wells shook his head "My father didn't write the laws."

I scoffed slightly to myself as Bellamy spoke my mind "No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws."

They all called out again.

Bellamy got up in Wells' face. Although of that seemed to be happening since we got to the ground. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

Murphy echoed him, throwing his hands up in the air "Whatever the hell we want!"

They all started to chant the 5 words over and over. God, were we a cult or something now?

A crack was heard over our heads, causing me to look up. A large droplet hit me in the forehead causing me to flinch in surprise.

Then it started to pour down. Rain! Actual rain! I smiled widely looking up at the sky as the rain soaked me.

"We need to collect this," I heard Wells yell to Bellamy over the cheers of the 100.

Bellamy shrugged back at him "Whatever the hell you want."

I turned away, lifting my palms up to feel the rain.

"Hey!" I heard a gruff voice to call out. I turned to see Bellamy slightly jogging over to me. I rolled my eyes. He stopping in front of me smirking "I never asked your name."

I crossed my arms across my chest "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Bellamy just shrugged "You know mine,"

I sighed "Everyone knows of my name, it's nice knowing someone doesn't know who I am, so no I'm not going to tell you," I went to walk away but turned around again to mimic his smirk "Also, doesn't it just irk you that I know something you don't?" I laughed at his shocked face "See you around, Bellamy Blake,"

~100~

It was dark, my guess was that it was some time close to midnight, most of the camp was asleep but I was wide awake, maybe it was something to do with being in an unfamiliar place, but something did sit right in my stomach.

I heard muttering coming from in the woods, I followed the voices to see Wells and Bellamy in what seemed to be a standoff.

What the hell was going on?

"I don't want to shoot you, Wells, hell, I like you, but I do need them to think that you're dead." When Bellamy said that I finally noticed the gun in his hand, where the hell did he get a gun?

Wells glared at him "Why? Why are you doing this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?"

Bellamy shrugged "I have my reasons. I also have the gun. So I ask the questions, and the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels."

What was it with Bellamy and these wristbands?

Wells shook his head "No. Never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yeah. It is. I'm sorry it had to be this way." Was he going to shoot him? No freaking way.

While I was pondering this murphy and some other dude came up behind Wells, throwing him to the ground to retrieve his wristband.

I turned away disgusted.

~100~

I was seated by the fire when Bellamy returned he looked surprised to see me still up.

I knew he was standing in front of me but I didn't look away from the fire as I spoke "Have you come for mine now too?"

I looked over to see him giving me a confused look. "What?"

I gave him an 'I'm not stupid' look "My wristband, Blake. I saw you forcing Wells to take his off, are you going to do the same to me?"

Bellamy just stared at me "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I sighed in frustration looking away "You didn't answer my question."

"Am I going force your wristband off you?" he asked, but then answered himself "Of course not!"

I turned and glared at him fiercely "Then why the hell did you do it to Wells?"

He shook his head "That's completely differ-"

I stood up, nearly shouting "Don't you dare tell me it's different because I'm a girl or some stupid shit like that. Your double standards are infuriating."

He gave me an incredulous look "So you want me to force you to take it off?"

I rolled my eyes "I don't want you forcing anyone to take them off! It's their own choice!" I let out a puff of air "Why are you so adamant on the Arc thinking we're dead?"

It was as if a wall closed over his features and he stood up too "That's none of your business."

"Really isn't it?" I laughed without humor "because you're making it all of our businesses by making us take off our wristbands."

He glared at me fiercely "I don't even know why I wanted to protect you or something, you will take off your wristband."

I stared him dead in the eye "The only way this thing is coming off my wrist is if you kill me," and with that I shoved past him and into my tent.

What a freaking jackass.

~100~

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Pick Yourself Up off the Ground

It was the next day and Jasper and Monty weren't back yet. I was starting to worry slightly.

Where the hell were they?

I was broken out of my worry by Atom, one of Bellamy's new butt wipers, grabbing Wells, who was walking no more than 2 feet in front of where I was sitting. They were fighting about the clothes that Wells had taken off the kids that died during the dropship landing.

Even though I hated his father, I kinda felt bad for Wells. His father was the one that did all those horrible things, not him, but he was the one getting punished for it.

I stood up from my spot to defend Wells but Bellamy exited the drop ship completely shirtless with some random chick. "You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" he spoke harshly. He then turned to look me straight in the eye, kissing the girl next to him.

I looked away rolling my eyes in disgust. Seriously?

Bellamy smirked before turning back to Wells, grabbing one of the shirts out of his hands "This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply." Wells tried to lunge for the shirt but Atom held him back. "Oh, no, no, Atom. Atom, hold up." He stopped Atom, smirking at Wells "You want it back? Take it."

Wells glared harshly at him, throwing all the other items to the side, the prisoners all scrabbled for them, fighting over the items. It was chaos, and not the good kind.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" I spoke up in disgust, stepping forward into the circle.

Bellamy turned to me with a glint of humour in his eyes "What's wrong with a little chaos?"

I went to reply with something snarky but was cut off by a girl screaming.

We all ran in the direction of the scream to see Murphy holding some poor girl over a fire. Murphy looked up as we approached, grinning at Bellamy "Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."

I glared at Murphy hard.

"Let her go!" Wells demanded stepping towards Murphy and the girl.

I turned to Bellamy "You can stop this."

"Stop this? Sweetheart, I'm just getting started."

I turned back to see Wells push Murphy to the ground causing the crowd to start shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Murphy tackled Wells to the ground, causing them to struggle for a little bit before Wells came out on top. He was a lot bigger than Murphy.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells spoke, standing in front of Murphy's hunched over body.

Murphy pulled out a knife causing my eyes to widen "You're dead."

I stepped forward to stop the fight but Bellamy pushed me back, stepping forward "Wait." For a second I thought he was going to break it up, but that was a stupid thing to think when I saw him produce another knife, dropping it in front of Wells "Fair fight."

Murphy ran at Wells again, slicing his arm "This is for my father!" so that's why Murphy hated Wells. I guess I figured as much though. That was the reason most of the 100 hated Wells.

Wells finally pinned Murphy against him, knife at his neck "Drop it!"

"Wells! Let him go!" I heard blondie, Clarke(Yes I learnt her name), call out.

Wells did as she said, Murphy turned to attack again but Bellamy got in between "Enough, Murphy." He then turned to Octavia who was being carried by Monty "Octavia. Are you all right?"

She nodded "Yeah."

"Where's the food?" Bellamy turned back to Clarke and Finn as I scanned the group. Where the hell was Jasper?

Clarke looked over at me slightly as if she knew what I was thinking "We didn't make it to Mount Weather."

Bellamy went to speak again but I shoved him out of the way "Where is Jasper?"

"We were attacked." Finn spoke up from his spot on a rock. My blood ran cold. I was frozen on the spot.

"Attacked?" Wells spoke up. "By what?"

Finn shook his head "Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

Clarke nodded "It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will."

I unfroze from my state of panic "So where the hell is Jasper then?" My voice rose to almost being hysterical.

Clarke looked at me with sympathy "Jasper was hit. They took him."

"What?!" I screamed, I went to move forward. To get answers. There was no way Jasper was dead. He couldn't be. Someone grabbed me from behind pulling me away from Clarke.

"Calm down, Firecracker" A gruff voice spoke in my ear. Bellamy.

I ripped my arms out of his grasp, turning around to face him, glaring fiercely "Stay the hell away from me."

As I walked away I could hear Clarke telling people about the conditions of the Ark and how it was dying. Great, even more bad news, what was next? A war with the grounders? That too seemed to have a chance of becoming reality.

"Lola!" I heard Monty call after me.

I turned to see him run up to me; we were near the drop ship now. Tears clouded my eyes "He's all I have, Monty,"

Monty grabbed my hands "I know, we will find him, Lo," he looked down into my eyes "He's all I have now too."

He pulled me into a tight hug. "This is my entire fault."

Monty shook his head, pulling back from the hug "No it's not,"

"I'm the reason you're both here, of course this is my fault."

Monty went to speak again but was interrupted by Clarke " It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you. You're not coming."

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help." Wells argued.

"Clarke, he's right." Monty spoke from where we stood. "We need him. So far no one else has volunteered."

Clarke shook her head "I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either."

Monty gave her an outraged look "Like hell I'm not. Jasper's my best friend." he then looked over at me "And I'm not letting Lola go by herself."

"You're too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering."

Monty shrugged "So?"

"So food and communication." Clarke explained, tapping on the side of his head "What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper _and _Lola back." After she finished Finn made his way over to us. "Hey. You ready?"

Finn shook his head "I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet."

No freaking way.

I went to speak up but Clarke cut me off "So what, we let Jasper die? That's not gonna happen. Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward."

"It's not an adventure, Clarke, it's a suicide mission."

Clarke just shook her head exiting the drop ship.

Wells left next speaking to Finn on the way out. "Build a wall. Use the fallen trees. I'll watch out for her."

Monty pulled me to the exit too "Jasper looked up to you." He shook his head.

I turned to Finn too "He would have gone after you if you were the one out there." What a joke.

~100~

Clarke led us over to where Bellamy and Octavia were standing "You could have been killed." Bellamy spoke.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke answered, notifying them of our presence. Of course Jasper tried to save her. He was always saving people.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too." Octavia said, trying to stand on her damaged leg.

Bellamy shook his head, stopping her "No, no. No way. Not again."

Clarke nodded "He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Woah, tell it how it is Clarke. She then turned to Bellamy "I'm here for you." Say what?

Wells stepped forward, voicing my thoughts "Clarke, what are you doing?"

But Clarke just ignored him still speaking to Bellamy. "I hear you have a gun. Good. Follow me."

Bellamy arched his eyebrow at her "And why would I do that?"

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." She countered.

Bellamy looked over at the rest of the 100, then to me. I stepped towards him slightly "Please, Bellamy." I whispered.

Bellamy looked down at me for a moment before nodding and turning to his lackeys "Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?"

Octavia glared at him "I don't need a babysitter."

Bellamy just ignored her "Anybody touches her, they answer to me." He then looked at me "Let's go."

"Where coming for you Jasper." I whispered to the sky as we made our way away from the camp and deeper into the forest.

~100~


	3. If We Stand For Nothing

We had only been walking for about 10 minutes before Bellamy stopped us "Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart."

I sent him a fierce glare, before training my eyes on his gun which he had out.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells voiced my thoughts

Murphy stepped forward smirking challengingly at him "Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Seriously were we 5?

Clarke turned around to join the conversation. "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

She turned away to continue on but Bellamy grabbed her arm, the one with the wristband on it.

As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." Seriously this again?

Clarke sent him a glare, grabbing her arm back. "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

Bellamy raised his eyebrows "Brave princess."

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" A voice called out and Finn suddenly appeared.

"You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." And with that he pulled her away, leaving me alone with Bellamy, Wells and Murphy.

Great.

~100~

We continued to walk, I sped up ahead of the three boys not wanting to be involved in their conversation.

"Oi!" I heard one of them shout out to me, causing me to roll my eyes and turn around.

Bellamy smirked at me "Slow down will you?"

I glared at them "The grounders aren't just going to wait around for us to save Jasper." Before turning back to my fast paced walk.

"God," I heard Murphy complain. "Teacher's Pet can walk fast."

I immediately froze at the nickname, swivelling on the spot to send him a deathly look "What did you just call me?"

I said this at the same time Bellamy asked "Teacher's Pet?"

I saw an evil grin spread across Murphy's face at Bellamy's confusion "Don't you know why she was locked up in the Skybox?"

"Murphy." I warned.

But Bellamy ignored me speaking up "She won't even tell me her name."

Murphy's grin grew "It's probably because you would recognise it. Every one knows who Lola Stangard is," seeing the confusion still evident on Bellamy's face he elaborated "The girl locked up for having sex with a teacher?"

I stepped closer to Murphy, ignoring Bellamy's questioning eyes on me. "Don't you dare talk about something you have no idea about,"

"What's there to know about? You had sex with Mr. Carson and everyone found out, so he got floated because you were underage and you got locked up."

My skin burned with rage. I took another step forward ready to lunge at Murphy but the frantic calls of Clarke and Finn stopped me.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. _Calm down, Lola _I thought to myself_ Jasper needs you. _

I send Murphy a scathing look, pushing him back slightly, causing him to stumble slight, shocked. "Watch yourself, Murphy, we aren't even close to being over."

~100~

Finn and Clarke had found a whole lot of blood on some rock, seeing this made my stomach lurch, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I blinked them back and followed the others through the forest.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy spoke pessimistically.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy answered sarcastically.

Wells rolled his eyes "It's called cutting sign. Fourth-year earth skills. He's good."

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn called back to them before kneeling down by a rock, Clarke following soon after.

I ignored the other three bending down next to them stating at the small dark red patch on the rocks "Blood," I whispered causing Finn to nod at me.

A strangled sound echoed through the trees, it sounded almost like a moan of pain...

I lurched forward ignoring the others protests, slamming through the trees. All I was thinking about was saving Jasper.

I finally burst through the trees, the others hot on my tail. I froze when I saw Jaspers limp body hanging from the tree. The sight rooted me to the spot. I was unable to move or even process anything other than the image of Jasper.

I didn't notice Clarke moving forward until it was too late, the ground gave out underneath her.

Bellamy lurched forward, grabbing her hand just in time, but it was as if he was contemplating if he should pull her back up. Finn ran forward, leaning down to grab her and pull her up. "Clarke! Get her up! Pull her up! Pull her up! Get her! Pull her up!" Wells and I exchanged a look before leaning down to help too, all of us quickly lifted her up over the edge. "You okay?"

Clarke nodded, trying to catch her breath "Yeah. We need to get him down."

Finn nodded moving carefully towards the tree, cautious of any more traps "I'll climb up there and cut the vines."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you." Wells went to follow but Finn held him back.

"No. Stay with Clarke." He then sent Bellamy a harsh look. "And watch him." He waved Murphy over to follow him "You. Let's go."

As they went to retrieve Jasper I noticed a large green thing over the spear wound. "What the hell is that?" I asked.

Clarke examined what I was talking about "There's a poultice on his wound." A poul-what?

"Medicine?" Wells said, confusion laced in his voice. "Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy suggested.

Finn's comment sent shivers down my spine "Maybe what they're trying to catch is us."

It was as if right on time there was a low growling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy said, obviously scared.

"Grounders?" Bellamy suggested.

There was another sound that was close to a snarl "That doesn't sound human to me." I took a couple of steps back as a large black panther came into view.

And maybe I was being paranoid or something but it felt like it was looking straight at me.

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke screamed as the Panther started towards me.

I turned to see Bellamy grab at his waist band but the gun wasn't there. A flash of panic crossed his features as he stared at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, flinching away. Then...

BANG.

A loud gun fire shot out at the creature, the first missing then the second hitting its shoulder.

Bellamy started towards me but the Panther roared leaping forward again.

A large force pushed me down to the ground as Wells shot the gun again until there was just the clicking of an empty clip.

I let myself open my eyes to find Bellamy hovering over me, protecting me from the panther. I let out a deep breath as our eyes connected.

After a moment I cleared my throat "Do you want to get off me now?"

Bellamy's eyes widened as he scrambled to get up, then pulled me up next to him. He looked over at the dead panther then to Wells. "Now she sees you."

Whatever that meant.

~100~

When we got back to camp I helped Clarke get Jasper into the drop ship as Clarke barked orders to others to get cloth for bandages and such.

I heard Bellamy call out "Who's hungry?" To the crowd. He obviously showed them the panther because there was a cheering from everyone

I sat with Octavia and Monty as Clarke worked over Jasper when we got into the drop ship.

"Is he going to be okay Clarke?" I asked her when she got up. Jasper had passed out by now.

She looked at me grimly "For now but I'm going to do whatever I can for him."

I nodded looking down at Jasper, tears gathering in my eyes. I felt a hand touch my shoulder "Why don't you go get some food?" I'll stay here with Jasper."

I started to shake my head. No way was I leaving Jasper's side. "I'm not even hungry." I couldn't even think of food as my best friend was laying there dying.

But my stomach defied me with a low grumbling sound.

Monty sent me a look "Go, you'll only have to be gone for a few moments, then you can stay here for as long as you want."

I sighed knowing that he wouldn't let up. If there was one thing I had learnt about Monty in the years I had known him, it was that he was stubborn when it came to his friends welfare.

That was a trait that all three of us shared. It made us fiercely loyal but not very inclusive to others.

I exited the drop ship to hear Clarke say "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I… I won't do it."

I looked over at the fire which just confirmed Clarke's words. Kids lined the side of the fire, a pile of bracelets next to it, the ones without carrying a slice of panther meat.

"You don't have to." Finn said stalking over to the fire, grabbing a piece of meat. Murphy came up to him. I couldn't hear what they said but soon Finn was returning to Clarke leading her away from the crowd.

Another kid seemed to think it was a good idea to follow Finn's example and went to grab a stick too. Bellamy obviously saw this because he went straight up to the kid, punching him in the face.

Woah now. That was _so _not okay.

Before I could register what I was doing I was across the camp and standing in front of Bellamy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bellamy just sent me an amused look that grated me deep to my core. "Hungry, Firecracker? All you have to do is take that little metal thing off your wrist."

I looked down at my wristband, covering my sleeve with it before looking back up at him "I thought you said you'd never force me to take off my wristband?"

He shrugged "That was a moment of weakness."

I gave him a challenging look, reaching for a stick of meat, biting off a chunk. I raised my eyebrow with a look that said "_what are you going to do about it?"_

I didn't even have time react. One second I am standing in front of Bellamy and the next I'm strung over his shoulder as he walked away from the crowd that had gathered around us.

"Put me the hell down, Bellamy Blake!" I screamed, pounding on his back full force.

I felt him wince slightly but he didn't relent until we were in his tent. Once he put me down I sent him a glare. "What the hell was that for?"

He stepped closer to me a murderous look on his face. If I was being truthful it kind of scared me. "Don't you get it, Sweetheart? I need them-" he gestured to outside the tent. Obviously talking about the rest of the 100. "to follow me and you and your band of merry do-gooders are ruining that. So I'll ask you one last time before I make you. Take. Off. Your. Wristband."

I crossed my arms across my chest a defiant look on my face.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face "Why do you even care if the Ark thinks you're dead? They locked you up for a stupid crime-"

"Don't talk about something you have _ no idea _about." I interrupted him.

He held his hands up in defence. "Fine. Is it your parents or something then?"

I shook my head "My parents were both floated when I was six." I sent him a glare "Why should I even have to tell you this? I don't owe you anything, Bellamy. Why are you so vested in the Ark thinking we're dead?" This was the second time I had asked him this question but instead of closing himself off like the last time he seemed to ignore the question completely.

"I'm sorry, Lola, but I won't be defied."

I was just about to ask him what he meant but Murphy and another kid came into the tent, grabbing me and holding me down. Bellamy walked forward with a piece of metal they had been using to take off the wristbands. I started to struggle "No! Bellamy, stop. You don't understand! I nee-" but he didn't listen.

After it was done Bellamy's two goons quickly left as if they knew there would be a harsh backlash.

I looked down at my red raw wrist, rubbing it slightly due to the pain. I didn't look up as I started to speak "Honestly. I don't know why you are going to such lengths to stop the Ark from coming down, even though they will _all _die if they don't. But I swear to god," I looked up then, ferocity evident in my eyes. "I _will _find out."

And with that I left back to the drop ship but not until I caught the slightly scared look on his face.

~100~


	4. I'm Flesh and Bone, I'm A Rolling Stone

When I returned to the drop ship my anger must have been dripping off of me because when they noticed me they didn't say anything, they just let me sit down by Jasper, grabbing his hand.

And that's where I stayed for the next 2 days.

~100~

_"__Mummy where are we going?" five year old Lola Stangard pulled at her mother's pant leg as her parents made their way down an unfamiliar corridor. _

_Both of her parents stopped, her father picked her up off the ground , so she didn't have to keep on trying to keep up with their long strides. "We're going to visit some old friends." Her mother replied, continuing to lead them down the corridor. _

_They turned to the last door at the end of the corridor, Lola's mother knocked on it. _

_As if they were standing right next to the door, a couple, around the same age as Lola's parents, opened the door. _

_The adults shared a friendly greeting before the two strangers looked at Lola still in her father's arms._

_"__Is this Lola?" the women smiled warmly "Hello dear I'm Melissa Jordan and this is my Husband John. I remember when you were just a little baby." _

_Lola buried her head in her father's shoulder; she hated it when people said that to her, if they remembered her then why didn't she remember them?_

_"__Jasper dear come greet our guests." Mrs. Jordan called back into the house. _

_Lola's father had just placed her on her feet when a boy around the same age as her appeared beside his parents. _

_"__Hi, I'm Jasper," he sent her a toothy grin._

_Lola smiled timidly back, "I'm Lola."_

"His pulse is three eighty," Clarke's words brought me out of my thoughts. As if on cue Jasper let out a gut-wrenching moan.

There were shouts from the other delinquents that had taken refuge in the lower levels of the drop ship to sleep.

I grabbed Jasper's hand whispering to him lightly "Don't listen to them. You're gonna make it through this, okay? Promise."

He let out another moan that seemed to pierce my heart.

"Can he just die already?" one of the delinquents complained, causing me move to give the kid a piece of my mind.

Clarke grasped my arm tightly "Don't." I gave her a dark look before relenting "Can you go get some clean water?" I went to argue but she cut me off speaking again "You've been locked up in here for 2 days, Jasper will understand if you need to eat, or even just get some fresh air."

I sighed, nodding "Keep an eye on him." I quickly made my way down the ladder and out of the drop ship.

I was standing by the water basin when I heard the screaming of a little girl, quickly dropping the cup I made my way over to the girl who was obviously having a bad dream "Hey, wake up, it's okay. It's okay. It's just a dream," when she woke up I was able to see her face "Charlotte? I didn't know you came down here!" To be fair I hadn't really left Jasper's side. "How did you end up here?"

"Lola?"Charlotte whispered before launching herself into my arms. I just hugged her tightly.

After a moment I pulled back, putting my arms on her shoulders "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded slowly "It's... my parents. They were floated and they... and I see it in my dreams and I just..."

I sighed "I understand. My parents were floated too, do you remember?"she nodded slightly, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "So how did you end up here?" I repeated my earlier question.

"Well... we were taking my parents' things to the redistribution centre and... I kind of lost it. They said I assaulted a guard."

"I can't say I blame you." I rubbed her shoulder before turning and point up to the sky "See that bright star up there? That's the Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know, the pain... maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance."

"Do you really believe that? After everything that happened to you? After Trevor?" the sound of his name felt like a knife in my heart.

I swallowed deeply. "We may never forget the things that happened to us, but one day when we think back to it we will be able to remember all the good, and the pain that we experienced will hurt that little bit less. At least that's what I'm hoping for."

~100~

After my little chat with Charlotte I made it my mission to keep a closer eye on her. I couldn't do anything to help Jasper and that killed me inside, but I could still protect Charlotte.

I made my way up to the top of the drop ship to check on Jasper, Wells was right behind me, checking on Clarke no doubt.

"This is infected. He could be septic." I was no doctor but even I knew what that meant. Blood poisoning. Clarke then turned to Monty "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?"Monty was just staring at our best friend lying on the ground.

"Monty?" I walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me before turning to Clarke, "That would be a firm no,"

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh "My mother would know what to do."

"How's he doing?" Wells asked, finally speaking up.

Clarke sent him a glare "How does it look like he's doing, Wells?"

Wells held up his hands in defence. "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Clarke looked down at Jasper before turning back to Wells, then Finn "Right. You want to help? Hold him down."

I swallowed harshly, grabbing Monty's hand "We're not going to like this are we?"Monty spoke for the both of us.

When Jasper started to scream louder I buried my head in Monty's shoulder. Monty was right. I did not like this _at all_.

"Hold him still. I need to cut away the infected flesh." I heard Clarke bite out.

Octavia came running in yelling at Clarke "Stop it! You're killing him."

Finn looked over from holding down Jasper's legs. "She's trying to save his life."

"She can't" Another voice joined in. The sound of his voice almost made me groan aloud. Freaking Blake.

Wells stood up, getting into Bellamy's face "Back off."

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke glared at him.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

I sent him a fierce glare "Sorry if Jasper is an _inconvenience _to you," he just glared back at me.

"This isn't the Ark," Clarke spoke up again. "Down here, every life matters."

Bellamy scoffed "Take a look at him. He's a lost cause."

I swallowed thickly, looking down at my best friend who was covered in a thick layer of sweat and completely pale.

"Lola."Clarke urged me to look at her "I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope." I nodded, grasping Jasper's cold hand with two of mine.

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself."

I stood up from my place, standing right in front of him. "And if you even try, _I _will kill _you_, got it?"

Bellamy just shook his head at me before turning to Octavia. "Octavia, let's go."

She just shook her head, grabbing my hand "I'm staying here."

Bellamy just stalked out. I sent Octavia a grateful smile as we both knelt back next to Jasper.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense." Monty muttered under his breath before looking over at Octavia slightly guilty.

There was a slight pause before Finn spoke up. "Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right."

... wait what?

I sent Finn a cold stare "I think you should leave."

He looked around for help from the others but they all looked away from his stare. "You can't be serious, Lola-"

"I'm insanely serious, _Finn_," I crossed my arms "You can think Jasper is a lost cause all you want, but there is no way in hell you're going to do it in here, pretending you're his friend or something."

Finn went to say something but just closed his mouth again, leaving the dropship.

Clarke wasn't long after him, saying she needed to find out what was in the poultice thing on Jasper's wound.

"You did the right thing." Monty spoke up after they left. I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence Octavia spoke up "So, how did the three of you meet?"

Monty and I grinned at each other "Earth Skills, we were eleven." I replied.

"We were told to choose get into pairs and as always you and Jasper chose each other, everyone had paired off and I didn't have a partner,"

"So we asked him to join us." I laughed "You looked so vulnerable it was so cute."

Monty rolled his eyes "If I remember correctly you didn't make it any better. You just yelled out 'Oi, you, you're with us.'"

"Oh yes, I remember. You never left us alone after that." I joked, causing Monty to shove my shoulder slightly.

There was a brief pause of silence as I stared down at my hand grasped tightly around Jasper's limp one. "You know," Monty spoke up again "Before that day I was always kinda scared and jealous of you two."

I gave him a confused look. "Scared and jealous? How do both of those go together?"

"Scared, because you were both were so intimidating, the friendship that you two had, it was as if it was impenetrable, and jealous because I wished I had someone that close to me."

I pulled him into a hug "You do have people that close to you, Jasper and I. We're all family." He nodded.

Octavia looked over at me "So how did you and Jasper know each other then?"

"Our parents were best friends, we met when we were five, and we actually hated each other at first."

_"__You play with dolls? Aren't you a boy?" Lola wrinkled her nose at Jasper as they sat in his room, while their parents talked in the lounge area. _

_"__They aren't dolls! They're action figures!" Jasper pouted. _

_"__Well they're stupid." Lola crossed her arms. _

_"__You're stupid!" Jasper shouted at her. _

It was a while later that I was walking through the campsite and I saw Charlotte heading into the woods. Confused and a little worried I started after her.

Moments later I saw her come up to Bellamy's hunting ground... this was _not_ good. I quickly ran up, grabbing her arm just to pull her out of the way of Bellamy's axe which was hurtling straight for her head.

"Oh my god, Charlotte." I breathed, pulling her into my side. I turned to Bellamy "You nearly killed her!"

Bellamy ignored me turning to Charlotte "Why aren't you back at camp?"

"Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just… I couldn't listen anymore." She sent me a guilty look.

"He's not dying Charlotte." I informed her.

"There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom told her.

"I'm not little." oh here we go.

Bellamy just shrugged "Okay then," Before handing her a knife "But you can't hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before?"

My jaw dropped as Charlotte shook her head. Oh course not! She was only thirteen!

"Who knows? Maybe you're good at it."

"You can't be serious?" I spluttered "There is no way in hell this is happening." I grabbed Charlotte's arm "Come on, Charlotte, We're going back to camp."

Charlotte pulled her arm from my grip "Stop it, Lola! I'm not Trevor!" I quickly released her arm, stepping back as if she had slapped me across the face. Her face portrayed the guilt she felt for that sentence "Lola, I'm sorr-"

"No."I cut her off, shaking my head "You're right. I'm going to-"

"What the hell is that?" Atom breathed, pointing to a huge orange cloud coming towards us.

"Nothing good." Bellamy spoke before grabbing both Charlotte and My hands, pulling us away from the cloud. "Come on we need to find shelter. There's caves this way."

A horn sounded off in the distance, almost as a warning as we ran through the woods to the caves. My hand slipped out of Bellamy's as I tripped, causing me to fall to the ground.

I felt someone grab under my arms, pulling me to my feet "Come on, the caves are just here" His gruff voice spoke, pulling me quickly into the caves.

"Bellamy!"I heard Atom shout, causing me to stop in my tracks. We both looked around for him but couldn't see anything through the growing fog. "Bellamy!"

"He'll be fine."Bellamy spoke as I started to cough from the fog. He pulled me inside the caves, away from the fog and away from Atom.

~100~


	5. Manage Me, I'm A Mess

It had been hours since we had retreated into the caves to avoid the weird acid-like fog and Atom was still missing. All we could hope was that he made to safety with enough time. Charlotte had fallen asleep not long ago and it was just Bellamy and I awake, sitting in silence on either side of the cave.

My eyes still swam with anger when I looked at him, memories of the other night swirling in my brain. How _dare_ he?

"So are you over it yet?" Bellamy spoke up, breaking the silence.

I sent him a glare "Over what exactly? The fact that 2 days ago you basically attacked me and forced my wristband off, or that just this morning you stood in front of me and told me you were going to _murder_ my best friend!" In an attempt to keep my voice down not to wake Charlotte my words came out in harsh whispers.

Bellamy scoffed "It's not murder, Lola, he's already gone, and I'm just putting him out of his suffering."

"He is _not_ gone. Clarke will save him." I drew my knees to my chest as the dread fell into the pit of my stomach "I have to believe that, because if I don't, I don't know-" _I don't know if I would be able to survive._

Bellamy opened his mouth but was cut off by Charlotte's scream.

"No!" Both our heads snapped towards her pained face still locked in sleep. She was having a nightmare.

We both moved to help her but Bellamy got there first "Charlotte, wake up."

He shook her shoulder gently causing her to wake suddenly, sitting up bolt straight. She relaxed when she saw Bellamy and I's concerned faces. "I'm sorry." She looked down ashamed.

I grabbed her hand "You don't have to be sorry for anything,"

"Does it happen often?" Bellamy questioned. Charlotte sighed looking away from his gaze, giving him his answer. "What are you scared of?" Charlotte looked over at me but before I could say anything he continued. "You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it."

Charlotte sent him a confused look "But…I'm asleep."

Bellamy gave her a comforting smile which shocked me, this was a new side to Bellamy that I had never seen before and honestly I didn't know if it warmed my heart or just made me extremely uncomfortable. "Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep."

Charlotte looked totally engrossed in Bellamy's words. "Yeah, but… how?"

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death." I couldn't help but think that those words were slightly directed at me also. "Let me see that knife I gave you." Charlotte shifted slightly, pulling the knife from her belt loops. Bellamy gripped the knife tightly "Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, screw you. I'm not afraid."

He handed the knife back to her and she gripped it just as tightly as Bellamy had, with both of her hands. "Screw you. I'm not afraid," she spoke timidly causing Bellamy to throw her a look.

During this entire exchange all I could do was sit there and watch as if this act of kindness that Bellamy had portrayed had me transfixed.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid." Charlotte spoke again with more determination in her voice.

Bellamy smiled, patting her shoulder gently. "Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep."

Bellamy moved away to sleep and I went to follow him but Charlotte grabbed my arm causing me to turn back to her. Her face was full of guilt "I'm sorry about what I said about Trevor, I should feel honoured that you treat me like you treated him. I know how much you loved him."

I just sent her a weak smile "I know you didn't mean it. It's okay, Charlotte." I pulled her into my arms, giving her a hug "Go back to sleep, we still have a while yet until we can leave."

She nodded, lying back down and closing her eyes, after I knew she had fallen back asleep I moved back to my spot against the cave wall.

After a moment Bellamy spoke up "Who is Trevor?"

"None of your business." I snapped at him.

"What was he your boyfriend or something?" Bellamy smirked at me, obviously trying to rile me up.

"No he wasn't." I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Then who was he? A fuck buddy? Another one of your teachers that you got floated-"

"He was my little brother okay!" I burst out at him. He fell silent as I sent him a fierce glare "You're not the only one on the Ark that had a sibling okay?" I buried my face into my knees.

Bellamy was silent for a moment until I heard shuffling and him lowering himself onto the ground next to me "What happened?" he whispered quietly.

"My parents weren't as good at hiding a second child as your mum was. They got through the pregnancy but not long after Trevor was born… they though he was his _friend_, they thought they could trust him… but he turned them over to the council and they were both floated. I was only six years old and Trevor was just a baby."

_"__Mummy? Daddy? What's happening?" Lola cried as they were escorted out of the apartment and down the hall by three guards. One each holding their arms behind their backs and the other dragging Lola down by the hand. _

_At the end of the hall stood Marcus Kane. Someone they thought was their friend, someone they thought could help them with their secret. Marcus Kane. The man that was going to send them to their death._

I let out a deep breath "I didn't know about Trevor or why my parents were floated, no one did. Trevor was sent to the orphanage sector and Jasper's parents took me in. Jasper is like a brother to me, we grew up together."

"What happened to Trevor? You obviously know about him now right? So is he on the Ark?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat before continuing "It was about 2 years ago that I found out. Jasper, Monty and I were playing a prank on a lower grade and Trevor was in that class. I saw the class roll and he had the same last name as me. I thought it was just a coincidence but… I asked Kane-"

"Wait, Marcus Kane? Like the Councillor?"

I nodded "Yeah he was the one that betrayed my parents… and me."

_16 year old Lola was walking down the hall towards the orphanage sector to walk with Trevor to dinner. When she arrived she couldn't see him anywhere so she went to look for Ms. Trenton the 'mother' of the orphanage._

_Ms. Trenton was a short, plump lady that wore far too much pink. But as the head of an orphanage person went, she was alright. _

_"__Where's Trevor? I was supposed to take him to dinner." Lola asked her quickly, she wasn't really in the mood to speak to Ms. Trenton, she had a tendency to ramble. _

_The old lady gave her a shocked and slightly pitiful look. "You haven't heard? Dear, Trevor has been extremely sick, I've sent him to the Doctors."_

_Panic flashed through Lola as she ran in the direction of the medical ward of the Ark. She burst through the door, relieved to see Trevor sitting up, although he was slightly pale._

_Lola turned to Abby Griffin the Doctor "What's going on?" _

_Dr. Griffin, ushered her to the side giving her a look that Lola knew well, it was a pitying look that was given to all the people of the Ark that weren't _privileged _enough but they couldn't admit it out loud. "I'm sorry but Trevor has an infection in his right lung, there's nothing we can do."_

"Nothing they could do my ass. What she was basically saying was 'sorry you're not worth the medication'." I scoffed.

Bellamy sighed "The twisted rules of the Ark." He turned slightly, pulling me around to face him. "This is your second chance. Earth. We don't have to live by their rules anymore. They can't make us _suffer_ anymore."

I looked up and our eyes locked as Bellamy's breath fanned across my face as I watched his eyes drop down to my lips "Bellamy," I whispered, causing him to look back up to my eyes.

"I won't let you suffer anymore," he whispered back, lifting his hand up to brush my hair behind my ear, leaning forward slightly to join my lips to his.

"Bellamy!" We were broken out of our moment by one of Bellamy's henchmen.

Bellamy and I shared a look before he went to look outside and I woke Charlotte. "It's all clear." I heard Bellamy say before his voice became indistinguishable as he moved away from the cave.

I pulled Charlotte to her feet and we exited the cave, I saw Bellamy standing with a group of people but I noticed that Atom wasn't with them.

I quickly made my way over.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Bellamy say as I came into earshot.

"I don't know," A guy I think was called Jones replied.

I finally got to them "Where's Atom?"

Jones shrugged and Bellamy shot me a look but before either of us said anything Charlotte's screams rang out for the second time in the past few hours.

I quickly took off in the direction of her screams, Bellamy right behind me.

I pushed through the trees and into a clearing to see Charlotte staring down at a mangled body.

_That was Atom._

I gasp escaped my throat as the image in front of me finally processed. "Son of a bitch. Atom." Bellamy breathed moving over to his side.

My feet moved on my own accord until I was kneeling down beside Atom's severely burnt body. Atom seemed as if he was struggling to say something, I leaned closer to hear what he was trying to say "Kill me. Kill me. Kill…me."

Tears stung in the back of my eyes but I blinked them away. Bellamy stood back up turning around, but I couldn't look away from Atom as he gasped in pain and lack of oxygen. "I… can't… breathe."

"Shh," I brushed his hair back careful not to touch the burns "It's okay."

"Don't be afraid," I heard Charlotte say, turning I saw her hand the knife he gave her to him.

Bellamy looked down at it before looking back up at the rest of the hunting party that had followed us here. "Go back to camp." He then turned to Charlotte "Charlotte, you too."

Charlotte and the others left and Bellamy knelt back down beside me. We both turned back to Atom as he was trying to speak again "Kill…me. Bell…a…my… Pl…ea…se."

I turned to see Bellamy swallow deeply, gripping the knife tightly. I turned slightly to see Clarke kneel down on the other side of Atom but I ignored her, watching as Bellamy's hand shook.

"I heard screams," Clarke whispered.

"Charlotte found him. I sent her back to camp."

Clarke examined Atoms slightly before shaking her head at us. Bellamy looked down but nodded.

I grabbed Bellamy's arm as he lifted it up slightly, still shaking. He looked into my eyes letting me take the knife out of his hand.

I looked over to Clarke and she nodded in understanding, turning back to Atom "Okay. Lola and I are gonna help you, all right?" Clarke started to hum, reaching over and running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

I moved the knife over to the side of Atom's neck hesitating slightly. I don't know if I could do this.

I felt Clarke's other hand fold over mine of the knife, not stopping her humming. I took in a deep breath as Clarke moved our hands, piercing Atom's neck with the knife. We moved it back, causing Atom's neck to bleed out.

I dropped the knife quickly, my hands shaking.

I felt both of Bellamy's hands grab mine, pulling them to his chest.

"May we meet again." I whispered, closing Atom's eyes.

~100~

When we returned to camp Clarke quickly moved into Doctor mode. "We've gotta get to Jasper. I'll need boiled water to make the medicine."

Bellamy hauled Atom's body on a makeshift gurney turning to his henchmen "Get Clarke whatever she needs." He looked over to me, as if saying he was supporting Jasper.

Wells spoke "I better go get his grave dug." I nodded and he left.

I turned to move into the dropship to check on Jasper with Clarke but Octavia moved out of the dropship. Everyone knew that her and Atom had a thing. I felt my heart sting for her.

"It's about time. They're gonna kill Jasper. Did you get the medicine?" she asked Clarke, going to move past her.

Clarke tried to block her movements. "Yeah. I… I got it. Come on. Let's go talk."

Octavia ignored her heading for Bellamy who gave her a pleading look. "Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back."

He grabbed her shoulder but she just shrugged him off. "Why?" he went to grab her again but she pushed him back "Stop." She moved closer to the body, removing the jacket covering him. "Atom," she whispered a heartbreaking look crossing her face.

"There's nothing I could do." Bellamy started to say but she stopped him.

"Don't." she started to cry, covering his face with the jacket again, moving to leave.

Bellamy tried to stop her "O…O…Please."

"Don't." She pushed him away once again, moving back to the dropship. I sent Bellamy a fleeting sorrowful look before going into the dropship myself.

I entered the top of the dropship to find Clarke talking to Octavia "I'm really sorry about Atom."

Octavia shrugged putting on a brave front. "I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?" she then turned to Jasper, who was thankfully looking considerably better "But not you. You hear me? You're not allowed to die."

~100~

Later that night Finn, Octavia, Clarke, Monty and I sat around the dropship as Jasper slept, passing around an ancient bottle of whiskey that Finn had found in a buried in an old car.

I took a large swig of it, trying to push but thoughts of today. I coughed slight before handing it to Finn "Almost better than moonshine."

Fin swallowed some before he coughed too "Smooth,"

Ocatvia was next and she grimaced as it went down "Disgusting. Love it."

"Can I, uh, get a hit of that?" A raspy voice called out.

Wait that was- "Jasper!" I gasped as we all rushed to his side.

"Let's start with the soft stuff." Monty joked as we both grinned down at our best friend.

"Welcome back, buddy." Finn smiled at him.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper joked. Yep he'd be okay.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." Clarke spoke up causing Jasper to grin at her goofily.

"My Saviour!"

Clarke gave him a relieved look "Thank you for not dying. I don't think I could've taken that today."

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too if that's cool." He then turned to look at me to see I had tears in my eyes. "Hey, hey, I'm gonna be alright."

I sniffed slightly as he lifted his hand up to rest on my cheek. "I thought I nearly lost you too. You're the one person I-"

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere, you'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me, Lost Girl."

~100~

**sharkswillruledaWORLD: Thank you so much! This chapter gives you a bit more of Lola's back story, but not all of it! I'm really glad you like it though! and yeah I am haha I liked the song for the title and then I just decided to name the chapters after lyrics as well. **

**Bee-back: I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

**Guest: I know sorry, it takes me a while to update as I have another story and I'm a full time uni student so I don't have much free time!**


	6. Give Me Therapy, I'm A Walking Travesty

It had been 3 days since Wells body was found just outside of the camp's perimeter. Clarke wasn't doing so well with that one.

Jasper was a lot better though and today was the first day that he had left the dropship. Octavia had taken him on a walk outside the wall we had started to build since the incident with Wells. Everyone was afraid. Hell _I_ was kinda afraid.

Monty and I were in the dropship working on the wristbands. When Jasper had awoken he had taken it upon himself to let everyone know that before I was locked up I had been an apprentice engineer.

I didn't even know how to do anything! 80% of my time working I was slightly high – okay _really_ high – and the other 20% of the time Wick, my instructor, and I just messed around configuring an MP4 player. I was so regretting that now.

So to say I was getting kind of frustrated was an understatement.

"OW, SHIT!" I yelled out for what seemed like the hundredth time, dropping the wire that had electrocuted me. Monty let out a laugh from beside me causing me to turn my glare from the wiring to him "You think this is funny?" Monty nodded, sending me an amused smirk. I threw my hands up in exasperation "I give up! I totally suck at this! I don't even know why Wick recruited me. I-"

"Lola!" Monty cut me off "Calm yourself! Seriously you just need to remember what he taught you-"

"But he didn't teach me anything! Nothing I remember from my stupid drug haze." I mumbled.

Monty went to reply but Clarke and Finn entering the dropship stopped him.

I sighed turning to the two of them "Hey, Clarke, Finn, what do you need?"

Clarke sent me a set look "Do you still need a working wristband?"

Monty and I exchanged a look before he turned back to her "Well yeah but-"

"Use mine." She interrupted abruptly, holding up her wrist with the band on it.

I shrugged knowing that whatever I said wouldn't do any good "Okay then, Monty work your magic."

Monty shook his head "No this one is on you." I sent him an alarmed look "It's time you realised you know more than you think."

I took in a deep breath, nodding "Okay, pass me the pillars,"

~100~

I looked down at the little blue lights still shining from the inside of the wristband "I did it! It's still working! I actually did it!" I laughed.

Monty smiled at me, patting my back "I knew you could."

"What?" Clarke said looking at Finn's disapproving look. "Lola and Monty needed a working wristband."

Finn crossed his arms across his chest "And you needed to punish your mother."

Clarke sighed "Look, they're running out of air, and we need their help. My mother thinking I'm dead is only temporary."

"Not if we can't patch it through the dropship mainframe." I muttered quietly, but obviously not quietly enough as three sets of eyes set on me. Oops.

"We can do it." Monty sent me a look before turning to Clarke and Finn "We'll be talking to the Ark by nightfall."

I nodded at them in reassurance, smiling slightly. I let the smile fall off my face as they exited the dropship.

"Stop doubting yourself. We've got this." Monty patted my shoulder.

"I hope you're right, M." I sight, rubbing a hand across my face "Look I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."

I exited the dropship, watching the rest of the hundred building the wall. My eyes fell on Murphy yelling at some guy "-You think the Grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall? Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" he gestured to Charlotte. Seriously? How much crueller can Murphy get?

I moved towards the scene as the guy spoke "I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine."

Murphy went to say something but Bellamy stepped up "Murphy, get this guy some water." He then turned to Charlotte "Hey you go this?" he nodded to the log. Is he serious right now? I went to intervene as Charlotte moved to pick up the log that was double her size. Before I could say anything he sent her a grin "I'm just kidding." Well that was new.

Bellamy turned to see me watching the scene "Hey, Firecracker see something you like?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "No, just something… different."

He smirked at me, going to lift the log. "Something good or something bad?"

I rolled my eyes "I'll let you know when I work that one out." I moved over grabbing the other end of the log.

He sent me a confused look "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you carry the log."

"I thought you were some hotshot engineer, shouldn't you be helping contact the Ark?" He asked as we started to move the log together.

I laughed slightly "There's a reason I never said anything before about it. I wasn't the greatest student back on the Ark, the only things I can honestly remember is how to do is how to make an MP4 player out of scraps and control the growth of the herbs in Monty's dad's apothecary."

We both placed the log down for someone to attach to the wall and Bellamy turned to me with an amused look on his face "Herbs? Not really a part of engineering."

I shrugged sending him a mischievous look "Herbs are more of a recreational thing, and not the type that Clarke used on Jasper's wound if you know what I mean."

Bellamy laughed and I realised that this was the first time I had ever heard it. An uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach when I realised that I actually _liked_ the sound of his laugh.

I was definitely sleep deprived or something.

"Bellamy! Lola!" Octavia called out cutting our conversation short, running up with Jasper by her side.

"What's going on?" Bellamy asked as I turned to Jasper.

I noticed that he cheeks were red and his forehead was covered in dirt "Are you okay?"

Jasper nodded as Octavia spoke up "Meet us in the tent, we need to get Clarke too."

Bellamy and I shared a look before nodding.

A few minutes later Clarke, Jasper and Octavia entered the tent.

"Okay are you going to tell us what the hell is going on now?" Bellamy basically growled. Okay there's the Bellamy I know and hate.

I grabbed his arm "He means to say that nicely and with a please on the end." Bellamy sent me a glare but didn't say anything.

"Octavia took me for a walk outside the wall." Jasper started

"And some dick tried to scare Jasper and he fell." My blood boiled slightly. Who was this kid? "And found these."

She placed a piece of cloth on the makeshift table and a knife. She unfolded the cloth to reveal 3 dark fingers.

Oh god. Oh my _god. _

"Are they…" Bellamy trailed off.

I swallowed hard "Wells. They're Wells."

Bellamy's eyes turned to my face but I couldn't look away from the fingers. I felt someone's hand grab mine under the table. I looked up to Bellamy to see him looking forward as if nothing had changed.

But _we_ had changed. Ever since that night in the caves and Atom something was different.

Clarke moved forward, grabbing the knife off the table "This knife was made of metal from the dropship."

All our heads snapped towards her "What do you mean?" Octavia asked.

Clarke's head snapped up "Who else knows about this?"

She shook her head "No one. We brought it straight here."

I turned to Clarke placing a hand on her shoulder "Clarke?"

She just shrugged me off "It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us."

"So there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper's voice shook.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp." I stated.

Bellamy nodded "Lola's right. This isn't news. We need to keep in quiet." We so did not need an uprising on our hands.

Clarke moved to exit the tent, the knife was clutched fiercely in her hand. Bellamy moved to block her movements, letting go of my hand "Get out of my way, Bellamy."

Bellamy shook his head "Clarke, be smart about this. Look what we have achieved… the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us."

She send him a fierce glare "Good for you, you mean. What… keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

Bellamy held his stance "Yeah that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall."

I stepped forward "Clarke be reasonable. What are you going to do just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

"Oh really? J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know." She pushed her way past us and out of the tent. This was not going to be good.

We quickly followed her out "it's my knife where did you find it?" we heard Murphy ask.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." Too late now.

"Where I what? The Grounders killed Wells, not me."

"I know what you did, and you're going to pay for it." Clarke spat at him.

"Really?" he turned to Bellamy pleadingly "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?"

"You threatened to kill him." Clarke continued "We all heard you. You hated Wells."

Murphy scoffed "Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up."

I stepped forward "You're the only one that got into a knife fight with him, Murphy."

Murphy turned to me glaring "Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either."

I scoffed "That's because you lost."

"Tried to kill Jasper too." Octavia spoke up.

My eyes widened. "What?" Jasper and I said together.

I moved forward but Bellamy grabbed me shaking his head. Murphy rolled his eyes "Come on. This is ridiculous! I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone."

I felt Bellamy stiffen behind me "Come again?"

Murphy sent him a desperate look "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this."

Bellamy shook his head "They found his fingers on the ground with your knife."

Clarke turned to the crowd "Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?"

The kid that Murphy was harassing before stepped forward "I say we float him." There was a few murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

Clarke looked alarmed "That's not what I'm saying."

"Why not?" The boy argued "he deserves to float. It's justice."

"Revenge isn't justice." I spoke up quietly.

The boy sent me a sharp look "Its justice. Float him! Float him!"

A chant started up and Murphy tried to run but one of the hundred tripped him while the others started to pile around him, kicking him and bounding his hands and mouth. "No! Get off him! Let him go!" Clarke called out.

I tried to move forward but someone grabbed me, I struggled in his grip "Get off me! You can't do this!"

Bellamy pushed the guy off me, pulling me away as the group hurled Murphy down a hill.

Clarke moved over to us, distressed. "You can stop this." She said to Bellamy "They'll listen to you!"

The guy from earlier turned to Bellamy as they started to string Murphy up, the only thing stopping him from choking was the metal box underneath him. "Bellamy! You should do it!"

The crowd started to chant "Bel-la-my!"

"Bel-la-my!"

Bellamy looked conflicted and I moved forward "Don't do this please."

Bellamy looked down at me before Clarke pushed her way through "I saw you in the woods with Atom, both of you! I know you're not a killer!"

Bellamy's face hardened and he moved towards Murphy. I grabbed his arm "Bellamy, don't do this. Don't…"

"You can't do this, Bellamy. No, Bellamy, no!" Clarke joined in my pleading but he didn't listen as he shoved the metal box out from under Murphy.

"This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut. Listened to Lola and I!" he screamed at her.

This was not right.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn's voice cut through the cheers and screams "Cut him down! Charlotte, get out of here!" At the sound of her name I turned to her distraught face.

I quickly moved to her side, grabbing her arms but she struggled in my grip "Stop! Okay?" she screamed out. "Murphy didn't kill Wells!" her next words sent ice through my veins

"I did."

~100~

"_Bring out the girl, Bellamy."_

After Charlotte had confessed Clarke cut down Murphy and we all quickly ushered Charlotte into the tent.

Bellamy turned to Charlotte "Why, Charlotte?"

Charlotte sniffed "I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me." Oh dear god.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke demanded.

Bellamy shook his head "She misunderstood me." He turned kneeling down in front of her. "Charlotte that is not what I meant."

"_Bring the girl out now!"_ Murphy yelled.

Charlotte turned her eyes to mine, watering "Please don't let them hurt me."

My eyes softened as I knelt down next to her. She was just a _kid._ "If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy turned to Finn and Clarke but they both stayed silent. "Now you stay quiet."

Finn stepped forward "Those are your boys out there."

Bellamy shook his head "This is not my fault. If she had listened to me and Lola, those idiots would still be building the wall."

"_You want to build a society, princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out!"_

Charlotte's eyes widened "No! Please, Bellamy, Lola."

Bellamy shot me a look before kneeling beside me in front of Charlotte "Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be okay." She looked over at me and I nodded in agreement. "Just stay with them." Bellamy continued before pulling me to my feet next to him, "Come on, you're with me."

We exited the tent to find a crowd around it, Murphy and his goons at the front. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us." Murphy spat.

Bellamy rolled his eyes "Dial it down and back off."

Murphy narrowed his eyes "Or what? What are you going to do? Hang me?"

"I was just giving the people what they wanted."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea." Murphy nodded turning to the crowd "Why don't we do that right now? So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favour?" Only his group of 5 put their hands up. Murphy did not look happy "I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!"

I shook my head at him "Get over it Murphy it's over."

Murphy glared at me "What are you going to do, Teacher's Pet?" he looked between Bellamy and I before smirking "Or should I say our Leaders Pet?"

I sent him a fierce glare "What did you say?" I went to grab him but Bellamy pulled me back.

"That's it, Bellamy, control your pet."

I struggled in Bellamy's grip "It's over Murphy." Bellamy stated gruffly.

"Whatever you say, boss." Murphy turned away but turned back at the last second hitting Bellamy across the head.

"What the hell!" I called out as Jasper and Octavia moved forward to help but Murphy turned, punching Jasper in the face. "Jasper!" I gasped as Murphy moved into the tent to find Charlotte, Clarke and Finn gone. Octavia moved over to Bellamy who was out cold and we exchanged a look as Murphy and his goons moved out to find Charlotte.

I looked down at Jasper who was disorientated but still conscious. "Come on," I looked to Octavia "Let's get Bellamy into the dropship until he wakes up." Octavia nodded as a couple of guys moved to help us carry him in.

I supported Jasper, walking him after the group. Once we were at the dropship I sat Jasper down next to Bellamy.

"Wait where are you going?" Jasper asked as I went to exit the dropship.

"I need to find Charlotte."

"I think you should wait till Bellamy wakes up." Octavia spoke up.

I shook my head "I'm not Bellamy's bitch and he isn't my leader. Charlotte is important and I have to help her."

They were silent for a moment and I turned back to the door "She was Trevor's friend wasn't she?" Jasper asked quietly.

I didn't turn back around but nodded "His best friend."

"Then do whatever you have to, to save her."

~100~

I had been searching the woods for hours looking for a sign of Charlotte, or even Clarke and Finn. Murphy was only a few hundred feet to my left and I could hear him yelling out into the now darking woods.

I felt someone grab me from behind and struggled to get out of their grip. "Hey, hey!" A familiar voice whispered in my ear "It's just me."

I pulled out his grip turning to him "Bellamy, what are you doing out here?"

"Me? Why the hell did you leave without me?" he had a glare plastered on his face.

"I don't have time for this. I need to find Charlotte."

He nodded "Come on then."

We moved through the woods for a little while longer until we saw a small body moving through the woods. Charlotte.

Bellamy moved forward quietly, grabbing Charlotte much like he had grabbed me earlier. She started to struggle "Let me go!"

"I'm trying… hey, hey, I'm trying to help you." He hissed at her as I came up beside them.

"Charlotte it's us!" I whispered to her as Murphy started to call out

"_Charlotte! You can't hide forever. Don't worry. We won't hurt you." _Dick.

Charlotte continued to struggle "I'm not your sister or your brother, Lola! Just stop helping me!" she started to scream out to Murphy "I'm over here!"

Oh hell no, she was not handing herself over to him.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Bellamy hissed at her quietly.

"Just go okay? I'm the one they want."

I shook my head, grabbing her shoulders "Listen to me, Charlotte, We are not going to leave you."

She started to screamed again, causing Bellamy to throw her over his shoulder. He turned to me "Come on."

"Please, Bellamy. Murphy! I'm over here!" she screamed out.

"_Come on out, Charlotte! Come on out!"_

_~100~_

We came to a clearing and ran forward, Charlotte still on Bellamy's shoulder.

There was a cliff, stopping us from going anywhere

"_Charlotte!" _

"Oh shit." I breathed. We were trapped.

Bellamy put Charlotte down, shielding her with his body as Murphy and his gang broke through the trees.

"Charlotte! Damn it, Bellamy! You two can't fight all of us. Give her up."

"Maybe not." Bellamy conceded "But I guarantee we can take a few of you with us."

I stepped forward slightly as Finn and Clarke broke through the trees "Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke called out.

"Murphy." I spoke up moving slowly towards him "This has gone too far. Just calm down."

Before I could do anything Murphy had grabbed me by the throat with his knife. "I'm so sick of you and your self-righteous attitude."

"Lola!" Charlotte called out trying to move towards me. I tried to struggle but he pressed the knife tighter into my throat causing a trickle of blood to flow down my neck.

"Let her go." Bellamy said softly, still holding Charlotte back.

"I will slit her throat." Murphy threatened.

Charlotte quivered "No, please. Please don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her?" Murphy laughed slightly "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go."

Tears started to pool in my eyes. I couldn't lose her too "Don't do it, Charlotte!" I burst out, murphy grabbing me tighter.

"No! No, I have to!" Charlotte struggled in Bellamy's arms

"Murphy, this is not happening." Bellamy spoke gruffly.

"I can't let any of get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte shook.

The tears started to fall "Please, Charlotte, I-"

"Trevor spoke about you all the time." She told me "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself, Lola." And with that she flung herself off the cliff.

"No!" I screamed, running to the cliff, nearly falling off the edge after her, Bellamy grabbing me just in time "Charlotte! No!"

Tears flowed down my face in streams as Bellamy turned back to Murphy, launching at him.

"No! Bellamy!" Clarke called out, but Bellamy continued to punch him. I just stood up moving over to the scene "Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke continued as Finn pulled him away from Murphy.

I just felt numb. Like my brain had shut down. "Get off me!" Bellamy struggled "He deserves to die!"

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here."

Bellamy scoffed at her "So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide…"

Clarke shook her head "No, I was wrong before, okay? You two were right." She looked between Bellamy and me but I couldn't hold her gaze. "Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

Bellamy glared at her "And who makes those rules, huh? You?"

She shook her head "For now, we make the rules. Okay?" she gestured between the three of us. Me? Why would I get a say in this?

Bellamy glanced over at my placid expression. "So, what then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?"

"We banish him." Bellamy and Clarke looked over to me shocked at my calm expression.

"Get up." Bellamy grabbed Murphy by his jacket pulling him over to the cliff.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke called him. I stayed silent. I knew he won't kill him, even with how much he wanted to.

He whispered something to him that I couldn't here before throwing him to the ground. He then turned to the others that were with Murphy "As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice."

~100~

The walk back to the camp was silent and when we got there we gathered the hundred around to fire. A unified front. That's what Clarke called it. The three of us standing up and taking charge as a team.

"What happened to Murphy today will never happen in this camp again." Clarke spoke "We are not the Ark and we don't just kill people, but what Murphy did to Charlotte…"

"That's why we've decided to banish him." I spoke up for the first time since the cliff.

Clarke turned to me nodding "If anyone sees him come within the camp perimeter one of us three must be notified."

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Bellamy called out. No one answered.

The hundred dispersed around the camp and I made my way to the dropship to see how far Monty had gotten with the wristbands.

I felt a hand grab my arm before I could go. I turned to see Bellamy looking down at me, pain covering his face. "Lola-"

"I need to check on Monty." His face dropped in disappointment as he looked down at his boots "I just… I need a minute okay."

He sighed before nodding "Come find me after everyone has gone to bed?"

I hesitated for a second but the look on his face made me nod "I'll come find you when I'm done."

~100~

I tweaked one of the wires connected to the wristband as Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper and Monty stood around me.

"Will we be able to talk to them?"

"We have to know the truth. That's why we've decided to banish… Anybody got a problem with that?"

"Will we be able to talk to them?" Jasper asked, putting a hand on my back.

"No. more like morse code." Monty replied.

I turned to him holding up a red wire "You want to do the honors?" Jasper gave me a frightened look but I smiled at him reassuringly pointing at a spot on the wristband "That port right there."

Jasper smiled at me slightly before putting the wiring where I said. As soon as he retracted his hand a spark erupted from the wristband. Everyone but Clarke and I screaming out in pain.

"What the hell?" Octavia breathed. I grabbed her arm, examining the wristband

"What happened?" Jasper asked, rubbing his wrist.

I sighed, dropping Octavia's arm "It didn't work. I think we fried all the wristbands."

Finn moved quickly out of the dropship, obviously upset by this outcome, Clarke followed him soon after.

Jasper went over and sat against the wall and Octavia sat beside him "Sit there at your own risk. I think I might be cursed." I rolled my eyes at Monty trying to see what off the communicator we could salvage. Jasper was such a drama queen.

"Then call me a risk taker. And Jasper, you're not cursed." Octavia spoke to him.

"I'm unlucky then." He sighed.

Octavia shook her head from the corner of my eye "No. Brave."

"Brave? For getting my face bashed in or for ruining any chance to contact the Ark?" Drama, drama queeeeennn.

"No, for standing up to a bully and trying to help everyone." Octavia protested.

"Yeah and failing. Both times."

"I didn't see anyone else step up. Did you? And I don't care how things turned out. You were brave to try. And bravery is always rewarded." And with that she laid a soft kiss on his lips, leaving soon after.

I let out a laugh at his shocked face as Monty gave him a thumbs up.

"Did… did that just happen?" Jasper breathed.

I went and sat down next to him as Monty sat next to me "Yeah bud, I think it just did." I laughed again, resting my head on his shoulder.

We were all silent for a little while before Jasper spoke up again "Are you doing okay, L?"

"No." I sighed slightly as Jasper grabbed my right hand and Monty my left "But I will be."

Jasper stood up, pulling me to my feet "Come on, let's go back to our tent."

Monty nodded "Yeah, I think we could all do with a good sleep."

We exited the dropship, most people were in their tents or the dropship only one or two people still up. I saw Bellamy sitting by the fire alone. "I'll meet you guys in there."

Jasper looked over to where I was looking "Lola, I don't think-"

"I'll be fine." I cut him off, causing him to just nod, kissing me on the cheek before heading into our tent with Monty.

I sucked in a deep breath before heading over to Bellamy, sitting down beside him we were both silent for a moment before he spoke up "I remember you." I sent him a confused look but he continued to speak "On the Ark. I knew you were slightly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Until now. It was at a Unity Day Masquerade dance. I thought I could protect Octavia that night because I was on guard at the party so I took her. It was her first time out of our room. I was watching her dance and then I spotted you, I'm pretty sure you were totally hammered, you were with who I'm guessing was Jasper and Monty, and when the guards came, Jasper freaked out. I don't remember much else I tried to protect Octavia but she got caught and my mum got floated."

I was quiet for a moment "I remember that night, it was just after I found out that Trevor was sick. Monty's dad had started growing this new herb in the apothecary and we took way too much of it. Jasper had to carry me home and we saw Marcus Kane on the way back."

"Is that the real reason you guys got locked up?"

I shook my head "No. I remember trying to act sober but I just couldn't stop it and I vomited all over his expensive leather shoes." Bellamy made some sort of choked laughter and I continued "I think he always felt bad for what he did to my parents, he just sent us back to our room and never spoke to us about it again."

Bellamy was quiet for a moment "So the rumours-"

"The rumours were true."

Bellamy gave me a confused look "With the teacher?"

I nodded "It's not what you think. Like you wouldn't get floated for sleeping with someone under 18 if its consensual on the Ark, maybe lose your job and all that but you wouldn't be sentenced to die. Even the Ark isn't that cruel." I looked down at the grass, picking at the tendrils slightly. "Mr Carson was a medic as well as a teacher. We made a deal. If he could get the medication I needed for Trevor then well… you know." Bellamy stayed silent the whole time "He was caught one day and being the total scumbag he is, he ratted me out, as if that would've made it any better for him. So he was floated for stealing medical supplies and extortion – they called it 'consensual rape' or something and I was locked up until I was 18."

"And Trevor he-" Bellamy stopped himself

I nodded "It wasn't long after, he needed the medication and they wouldn't give it to him."

"It wasn't your fault." Bellamy spoke and I went to protest but he stopped me "I know people always say that but it really wasn't. It was the Ark and their twisted rules." He grabbed my hand and I looked up at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What-" I started to speak but he cut me off looking up into my eyes.

"I shot the Chancellor, Lola and if they come down here… they're going to kill me."

…

.

..

Did he just say what I thought he said?

When I didn't reply he started to defend himself "They told me they were sending Octavia down here and I couldn't let her go alone and he told me if I shot Jaha I'd-"

I cut him off by slamming my lips against his, he was shocked for a second, before he moved his lips against mine just as vigorously. He pulled me onto his lap without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my hands into his hair, pulling on the ends slightly causing him to groan.

We finally pulled away for air and I looked into his eyes "What we had to do on the Ark doesn't have to define how we live our lives down here."

With that he brought his lips back down to meet mine in a heated kiss.

~100~

**This is the longest chapter that I have ever written! **

**I was so supposed to write this in two separate chapters but I was so excited for the end. **

**anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**

**amarawo: thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**LittleBucky: Thanks for all the reviews! and yeah trevor makes me super sad **

**Bee-back: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the next little bit about her life!**


	7. Handful Of Moments I Wish I Could Change

**I can't believe I'm updating again so quickly! but I just I have so many thoughts about this story and I want to get them out before I forget them! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also please keep reviewing!**

_~100~_

_We finally pulled away for air and I looked into his eyes "What we had to do on the Ark doesn't have to define how we live our lives down here." _

_With that he brought his lips back down to meet mine in a heated kiss._

~100~

"I should probably go, Jasper and Monty will be wondering where I am." I spoke up into the silence that had lapsed between Bellamy and I. After our… talk by the fire we had retreated to his tent. It was now hours later and definitely sometime after midnight.

I sat up from my position against Bellamy's naked chest grabbing my shirt that had found its way to the other side of the tent, letting the blanket fall off me I pulled it over my head, searching for my jeans next.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me back down against his chest. I tried to move again but he just held onto me tighter "Seriously, Bellamy no one can find out about this, especially not Jasper."

Bellamy loosened his grip slightly, turning me over to look at him. "What? Don't want your little boyfriend finding out about us?" He had a smirk plastered on his face.

I scoffed at him, "Jasper isn't my boyfriend." I pushed away from his chest, grabbing my jeans. "Anyway there isn't an '_us'_. This was nothing. We were both sad about Charlotte and needed comfort."

Bellamy sat up, showing off his tanned chest and I couldn't help but stare, the sound of his voice breaking my gaze. "It didn't feel like nothing, Lola."

I sighed, moving to pull on my boots "I'm not going to be another one of your skanks that you take advantage of."

I moved to exit the tent but Bellamy grabbed my hand, pulling me down beside him "Then don't be." He tucked a piece of my tangled brown locks behind my ear. "I told you my biggest secret. I trust you."

"I'm not going to be writing 'Mrs Lola Blake on my diary anytime soon." I stated firmly. Too many people were already dying down here and I couldn't let myself care about anyone else, I already had Jasper and Monty to worry about.

Bellamy let out a deep laugh "I wasn't thinking of anything so… emotional."

I examined his expression through narrowed eyes "So just… sex?"

Bellamy nodded "Like friends with benefits."

"Except we're not friends."

Bellamy smirked at me "Exactly."

I sent him back a smirk of my own, pushing him back onto the ground, moving to straddle his waist, him grabbing my hips tightly as I kissed up his chest, sucking lightly on his neck causing him to let out a throaty moan "There's just one condition." I whispered in his ear. "There can't be anyone else. If we do this, I'm the only one, because I'm not getting some sick disease because of one of your groupies." I bit on his earlobe softly. I felt him nod slightly, tightening his grip on my hips. I pulled him into a heated kiss. He groaned as I pulled away too soon, sitting up he tried to capture my lips again but I pushed him back down. "I'm serious, Bellamy Blake." I leaned in to whisper the next part into his ear. "I don't share."

With that I pulled myself off him, grabbing my jacket on the way out of his tent, a giant smirk plastered on my face.

~100~

I tried to quietly sneak back into the tent that I shared with Jasper and Monty but I tripped over the blankets falling into a heap. Great.

"Lola?" Jasper muttered, wiping sleep out of his eyes "Where the hell have you been?"

I sent him a wide eyed gaze as Monty sat up too sending me a questioning glance. "I-"

"_Oh my god!"_

"_What is that?" _People called out cutting my conversation with Monty and Jasper short – thank god.

"_Bellamy! Lola! Come outside!" _ That one was Octavia.

I quickly untangled myself from the blankets, racing outside to see the rocket flying through the sky.

"There! They're coming to help us." Octavia pointed at the sky.

"Now we can kick some grounder ass!" Some guy that I didn't know called out.

I grinned up at the ship, watching it crash off not too far away. Finally!

"Please tell me they brought down some shampoo." Some girl muttered to herself. I quirked my eyebrow at her. Shampoo? I could probably think of a hundred things that we needed more than shampoo.

I turned to see the stony look on Bellamy's face as he stared at where the pod had crashed and I remembered what he had told me only a few hours before. Okay. Maybe this wasn't so great.

~100~

"If it cleared the ridge, it's probably near the lake." One of Bellamy's henchmen, Miller spoke up as him, Bellamy and I stood around the table in what was now known as the strategy tent.

I nodded "We should get moving."

Octavia moved into the tent "Everyone's ready."

Bellamy shook his head "No one's going anywhere." He sent me a fleeting glance "Not while it's dark it isn't safe. We'll head out at first light, pass the word." Miller nodded, exiting the tent.

Bellamy went to follow him but Octavia moved into his way "Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, we should go now."

"I said we wait until sunrise." Bellamy gave her a firm stare before exiting the tent as well.

"Lola, come on." Octavia pleaded with me "We need to go now."

I took in a deep breath, keeping Bellamy's secret was proving to be harder than I thought "Bellamy's right. We can't leave yet."

Octavia groaned in frustration before exiting the tent.

I leaned up against the table, rubbing my face. I knew Bellamy was going to leave now, to find the pod so after I collected myself I moved to my tent to grab a few items to follow him.

~100~

I had been walking through the forest in the direction of the pod for a few hours now and I can honestly say I was _so_ lost. I hadn't been able to find Bellamy yet and I hadn't thought that the pod was that far away.

"Lola!" I heard a voice call out causing me to turn around and see Clarke and Finn running towards me. "Where's Bellamy?" Clarke asked, grabbing my arm.

I shrugged, shaking my head "I've been looking for him or the pod for hours," I then sent them a sheepish look "I kinda got lost."

Clarke nodded while Finn sent me an amused look "Okay, well I'm pretty sure it'll be somewhere along the bottom of this hill."

"Should we split up?" Finn asked.

Clarke nodded "Yeah. You go that way." She pointed to the right.

"Okay."

Clarke then turned to me "You go to the left and I'll check the bottom."

I nodded and ran off down the hill searching for the pod crash site.

After a few minutes of nothing I made my way to where Clarke was looking. After a little while I saw the top of the pod causing me to run towards the site.

Clarke and Finn were already there with another girl who I presume came from the pod, she was kissing Finn.

I turned to see the look on Clarke's face and my heart clenched. I knew her and Finn had something going on but I never knew-

I quickly moved over to Clarke rested my hand on her shoulder "Hey, you okay?"

I saw her swallow heavily, nodding. When the girl pulled away from Finn I realised I knew who she was.

"Raven Reyes?" I squinted my eyes at her.

She turned her head recognising me instantly "Lola! I forgot that you'd be down here!"

"How did you get here?" I asked, looking over the pod in amazement.

"You know that big scrap hold, the one on K deck?" she nodded to the pod. Wait that was from _that?_

"You built that from scrap?" Finn asked her. Of course, _Finn_. I remember her mentioning her boyfriend but I never knew it was _this_ Finn.

She just shrugged. "I kind of rebuilt it." He gave her a wide-eyed look and she grinned "Please. Like that's hard it just needed a couple parts and some love." She sent him a loving look and I looked over at Clarke's heartbroken face. This was insanely awkward.

Finn grinned at Raven. "You're insane."

"I'd do more for you and worse, just like you would for me." She stumbled a bit, drawing my attention to the cut on her head.

Finn grabbed her shoulders, pulling his jacket off and placing it on her shoulders "Come on, sit down." He led her over to a rock "Sit down here. Let me get something for that."

Clarke started to rummage around in her backpack before finding a cloth. "I'm sorry." Finn whispered to her as he walked up. _So_ awkward.

Clarke shook her head, handing the cloth to him "Let's not talk about this."

"We've known each other our whole lives." He tried to explain.

Clarke just continued to shake her head "We don't need to talk about it." She then moved over to Raven "She needs to put pressure on her wound."

Raven smiled up at her as Finn pressed the cloth on her cut. "Thanks."

There was an awkward pause so I spoke up "This is Clarke. She was on the dropship, with us."

Raven's eyes widened in recognition "Clarke Griffin? This was all because of your mom."

Clarke sent her a confused look "My mom?"

Raven nodded. "This was all her plan. We were trying to come down here together. If we waited-" her eyes widened again "Oh, my God. We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill 300 people to save air."

This was so not good. "When?" Clarke breathed.

"Today." Raven got up, stumbling to the pod "We need to tell them you're alive." She fumbled around in the pod before coming back out "The radio's gone. It must've gotten loose during re-entry." She groaned kicking the pod in anger "I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!"

Clarke and I exchanged a look "No, no, this is my fault." I spoke up, rubbing my head. What have I done? Trusting Bellamy? What the hell was I thinking? "Someone got here before us. We have to find him."

~100~

Clarke was a few metres in front of us as we combed the woods looking for Bellamy. _300 people_ were going to die and it was partly my fault.

If I had just- "Where is it?" I heard Clarke yell.

I ran up to see her confronting Bellamy "Hey, princess." He then saw me behind her his smile faltering slightly at my distraught look but he composed himself "Firecracker, You two taking a walk in the woods?"

I shook my head, stepping towards him. "Bellamy, they're getting ready to kill 300 people to save oxygen."

"And I can guarantee you it won't be council members." Clarke continued angrily "It'll be working people. Your people."

Finn finally made his way over to us with Raven a few feet behind "Bellamy. Where's the radio?"

Bellamy sent him a defiant look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Seriously, Bellamy?

"Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you." Raven smirked at him. Oh no.

Bellamy glared at her "Shut up."

Clarke looked between Raven and Bellamy. This was not good. "Looking for him why?"

"Raven," I looked at her desperately "Please don't."

Clarke shot me a look before turning back to Raven "Why are they looking for him, Raven."

Raven sent me an apologetic look "He shot Chancellor Jaha."

Clarke's face overflowed with understanding "That's why you took the wristbands, needed everyone to think we're dead. And all that "whatever the hell we want"? You just care about saving your own skin." She then turned to me "And you knew and didn't say anything?" I just looked down at my shoes and Bellamy attempted to walk away.

"Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" Raven pushed her way in front of him.

He sent her a glare "Get out of my way. I should've killed you when I had the chance."

She smirked at him "Really? Well, I'm right here." Bellamy shoved her against a tree by her throat but before we could help her she produced a knife, pointing it at him "Where's my radio?"

Clarke pushed her way through them "Ok, stop it."

Bellamy walked away from the group "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that."

"Yeah he's not my favourite person, either." Raven commented "But he isn't dead."

"What?" Bellamy and I said together our eyes connecting.

Raven shrugged "You're a lousy shot."

I moved over to Bellamy, grabbing his hand "Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister, that's who you are." I looked up into his eyes "You can help these 300 people, please Bellamy where's the radio?"

Bellamy broke our gaze, looking at the ground "It's too late."

~100~

We had gone back and gotten a few of the hundred to help scour the lake for the radio. Bellamy was sitting on the bank with his face in his hands.

"Hey." I spoke quietly, sitting next to him "It's going to be okay."

Bellamy lifted his head from his hands "And what if it isn't?"

"Well then we'll both have those 300 people's blood on our hands."

His head snapped up "What do you mean? This was my fault-"

"It was mine too." I cut him off "I knew you'd go off by yourself to find the pod but I thought it wouldn't matter, I understood why you were doing it, and I could've stopped you. But I didn't."

"Can you fix it?" Clarke's voice rang out, cutting our conversation short as I stood up to examine the radio next to Raven.

Raven brushed off some seaweed from it "Maybe, but it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken."

"Like I said, it's too late." Bellamy stated.

Clarke's face went hard with anger "Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?"

Bellamy glared down at her. "You asked me to help. I helped."

"300 people are going to die today because of you." Because of _us_. A pang entered my heart at this thought.

"Hold up." Raven cut off their argument "We don't have to talk to The Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here, right?"

"Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" Clarke asked.

I looked up at Raven our eyes meeting and I knew we had had the same thought. Flares.

She grinned at me "Do you still know how to handle rocket fuel, Sparky?" she used the nickname that Wick used to call me.

I sucked in a deep breath "I guess I'm gonna have to try to remember right?"

~100~

I was in the dropship rewiring some circuit so that we could use the batteries to fire the flares. Raven and Clarke had taken a few of the hundred back to her pod to remove the rockets.

"Guys we need to bring out the pillars to hold the rockets up so that they will shoot in the right angle for the Ark to see." I told a few guys that had entered the dropship.

They nodded moving over to grab them, leaving the dropship soon after. I looked down at the two wires "Was it red to blue or blue to blue?" I muttered to myself. I stared at the wiring for a moment before slamming the wires back on the bench groaning in frustration.

"Come on, L. You know this stuff." Jasper spoke up, entering the dropship.

I sighed turning to look at him "I'm so stupid, J."

He sent me a look of confused "What do you mean?"

"Bellamy." I looked down at my shoes "He shot the Chancellor."

I looked up into his wide eyes "He what?"

I nodded "Yeah, to get on the dropship. Jaha didn't die though, but I still trusted him. I knew he'd look for the radio and I didn't stop it. 300 people are going to die because I stupidly thought that Bellamy Blake was worth my trust." Jasper stayed silent as I spoke "I thought because we had both done something horrible to help our siblings that we had something in common."

"You don't know that you don't. He obviously feels terrible about the radio and-"

I shook my head cutting him off "No." I sighed leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder "I know now that the only person I can trust is you."

~100~

We had just set off the flares and I was standing with Clarke and Bellamy – not really by choice.

"You think they can see it from up there?" Bellamy asked me.

I just shrugged, not answering.

"Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" Bellamy and I gave her a weird look. Shooting stars? Wishes? I could use one of those right now. She saw our faces, sighed she turned back to looking at the rockets "Forget it."

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for." Bellamy confessed.

"I would wish that the past few days never happened." With that I turned and left the group not looking back at the gaze I knew Bellamy had on me.

~100~

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story so much! you'll be glad that I've updated so soon! I really wanted Lola and Bellamy to connect on a more fundamental level, I always thought that in some fanfictions that it didn't make much sense how he got together with some OCs cause he's, well - Bellamy. I wanted their relationship to be a struggle more than anything else. I just wanted it to be _real. _and I really hope I'm able to convey that! anyway thank you so much for reviewing!**

**amrawo: thanks! i'm glad you loved it! thanks for reviewing!**

**Little Bucky: yes the kiss! I was so excited to write that part. and thanks so much!**

**Bee-back: I wanted them to connect a lot more, they've both some not great stuff to help someone they love and I wanted that to sort of be the fundamental connection between them. and the kiss was so exicting!**


End file.
